1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to preschool playsets and more particularly to a playset facilitating the stacking and toppling of pieces.
2. Background Art
The stacking of blocks or other geometrically or thematically related pieces has bong provided preschool children with entertaining and educational activity. A disadvantage of such playsets involving loose pieces is that very young children do not have sufficient coordination and dexterity to stack the pieces. In addition, some of the loose pieces may become lost. One prior art solution is to tether or string pieces together in a preselected sequence with one end of the string secured to an end piece and passing loosely through the other pieces such that pulling on the other, free end stacks the pieces together in the prearranged sequence. While such stacking of pieces or blocks affords children with some entertainment, it is well recognized that knocking or toppling over the stack also is enjoyable to children. Accordingly, there remains a need for a playset that not only facilitates the stacking of pieces in a particular sequential manner, but also provides an entertaining method of toppling the stacked pieces.